1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is a device that suctions air containing dust using vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body of the cleaner and then filters foreign matter from the air in the main body of the cleaner.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified as a hand-operated vacuum cleaner which is directly manipulated by a user or a robot cleaner which autonomously performs a cleaning operation without user's manipulation.
The robot cleaner is a device that autonomously performs a cleaning operation while moving on a floor within a zone to be cleaned according to a program installed in the robot cleaner. The robot cleaner uses a rechargeable battery as a power source.
In general, the robot cleaner travels along a contour of a specific area surrounded by walls or obstacles which are sensed by a sensor mounted in a main body of the robot cleaner to set a cleaning zone and then plans a cleaning route necessary for cleaning the set cleaning zone. Subsequently, the robot cleaner drives wheels such that the wheels travel the planed cleaning route while calculating the travel distance and the current position of the robot cleaner from a signal detected through a sensor configured to detect the number of rotations of the wheels and a rotating angle of the wheels.
The robot cleaner is provided at a lower side thereof with a suction port, through which air containing dust is suctioned from the floor. The air suctioned through the suction port is collected in a dust collector disposed in the robot cleaner.
A rotary type brush is mounted in the robot cleaner, and bristles implanted in the brush float dust or foreign matter from the floor.
An example of such a conventional robot cleaner is disclosed, for example, in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0025309.
In the conventional robot cleaner, however, a contact angle between the bristles and carpet pile is great with the result that it is difficult to convey dust to the suction port.